


Kara shows Lena how much she loves her

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's Alternate Earth sexcapades [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena asks Kara to show her how much she loves her.smut, feels, and a happy ending.





	Kara shows Lena how much she loves her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow1501](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow1501/gifts), [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/gifts).



> Quick recap: last time on "Supergirl's Alternate Earth Sexcapades".....
> 
> In a case of mistaken identity, Kara thought Lena (it was an alternate version of her) cheated on her, saying she was bored with how good Kara was, basically.
> 
> So of course Kara proves how bad she can be, finding HER Lena in her office the next day, gagging her and tying her up before fucking the shit out of her.
> 
> Then she finds out that it hadn't been HER Lena that cheated, and she feels like shit. Because she's Kara. She's such a sweet little thing, huh? :)

Kara knocked on Lena's apartment door hesitantly. She still couldn’t believe what she had done. 

She thought about what had happened at Roulette’s fight last night, mortified. Everything made more sense now. Kara heard Lena coming to answer the door and she sighed, remembering how she had gone to Lcorp just hours ago, tying and gagging Lena before fucking her ruthlessly.

Damn it.

The door swung open, but Kara couldn’t look up, staring at the floor in the hallway. Lena reached out, grabbing Kara’s bicep and pulling her in, kicking the door closed. Suddenly Lena’s arms were thrown around her neck and she was kissing her fiercely. 

Which was… unexpected. 

Shoving Lena off, she pointed angrily at her.

“How do I know that you’re you? You should be pissed! Unless that wasn’t you in your office… oh Rao Lena was that even you? Oh if that wasn’t you, you’re going to kill me, I’m dead, I’m freakin’ dead… DAMN IT!” Kara rambled, confused, angry, and feeling very guilty. 

Lena held up her hands, taking a step back, her eyebrows high. 

“What? Kara, what’s going on?” 

Trying not to hyperventilate, Kara breathed through her nose, her eyes narrowing at Lena in suspicion. 

“Where was our first kiss?”

“On Earth 16.” Lena smirked. Probably remembering… Kara dropped her shoulders. This, at least, was her Lena. 

“Ok… was that you in your office today?” She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

“Of course it was, what’s wrong with you? Will you PLEASE tell me what’s going on here?” She stroked Kara’s cheek gently, her voice betraying her worry.

“Ok, so… Alex called me last night and said you were at one of Roulette’s fights-” Lena was shaking her head but Kara surged on “-and I know NOW that it wasn’t you, but I didn’t then, so I went to make sure you were ok, and you were with her, like, WITH her, with her. And I tried to get you to come home but you didn’t want to, and you both said some things…” Kara thought back to last night, remembering what they had said. 

_“Did you even pause to consider that maybe Lena’s just bored, Supergirl? That she’s tired of the do-gooder routine?” Roulette asked, mockingly._

__

_“She’s right. I AM bored. The Girl Scout act is exhausting. I’m a LUTHOR. Did you really think that you could satisfy me?” Lena scoffed._. 

__

_“Now,” Roulette had quipped, “would you at least have the decency to get the hell out so I can give your girlfriend here the fuck she’s dying for? Unless you want to hear me make her scream my name…_. ”---

“Things that made me feel… like I wasn’t giving you what you needed. Like I wasn’t enough, and I just…. I got so MAD, Lena.”

Lena looked sad and thoughtful. After a few moments contemplation, she spoke softly.

“So is that why you were so… WHOA, earlier? Is that why you said… what you said, before you left?” Kara hated this particular memory.

_“No one else can do that to you. No one else can fuck you that hard, or make you cum that much. I might be a girl scout, Miss Luthor, but I don’t FUCK like one. Remember that.”_. 

Kara cringed, nodding. Sighing, Lena took her in her arms, holding her close. 

“Kara, baby, its ok. It was unexpected, but definitely welcome. And you have NEVER failed to give me what I need. Every aspect of our relationship is amazing, sex included.”

Kara couldn’t hold back her tears, sobbing quietly into Lena’s shoulder and clinging to her tightly.

“I’m so sorry Lena, I should have trusted you. Rao, the way I treated you…” Her girlfriend just rubbed her back, whispering.

“Baby, I know you feel bad, but there was no way you could know it wasn’t me that said and did those things. As for the way you treated me? That was INCREDIBLE, ok? I wasn’t scared, even for the briefest moment. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t absolutely love. I thought you were doing a scene, honestly. And you were right. No one could ever make me feel like that. Just you.”

Sniffling, Kara lifted her head, seeing nothing but honesty in Lena’s eyes. Still, she had to be sure.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I mean, that was all very… dubious consent-ish and I just-”

“Baby. I promise, there was nothing “dubious” about what happened. I enjoyed every second. OK?” Lena sounded so sincere, but Kara being Kara, she still felt bad. She nodded, trying to believe. “I love you so much, Kara Zor-El.”  
Lena leaned in, kissing her softly. When she pulled away, Kara whispered “I love you too, Lena.” 

“Come show me.” 

………

 

In the bedroom, Kara gently stripped off Lena’s clothes before flying out of her own. Taking her girlfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss, she gently walked them back, carefully placing Lena in the center of the bed.

Lena was just so fucking perfect. 

She knew that Kara had a hard time expressing difficult feelings, and she had presented the hero with a chance to show her, instead. Heart swelling with love, Kara straddled her thigh, cupping Lena’s soft face in her hands and kissing her with every ounce of that love, willing Lena to understand just how much of it there was.

Lena was her everything. Her strength when she was weak, her “sunshine on a cloudy day”, her rock through all the tough times. Kara couldn’t believe she had doubted her love for a second.

She needed to show Lena how much she meant to her. 

Running her tongue over Lena’s bottom lip, she felt the brunette open up to her. Licking lightly into her mouth, she stroked Lena’s tongue with her own and heard her girlfriend’s heartbeat get a little faster, her respiration becoming more rapid. 

When she had kissed Lena senseless, Kara moved on, bracing herself on her arms. Pressing slow open mouthed kisses down her throat, she nipped softly at her pulse point and smoothed over it with her tongue. She felt Lena running her hands up and down her sides as Kara’s mouth gradually claimed more perfect pale skin. 

Kara’s lips caressed her collarbones before trailing lower, taking her time in kissing the space between her breasts. Lena’s soft sounds left heat flaring in her stomach, but she ignored it, giving her girlfriend her full attention. She covered every inch of Lena’s chest before finally flicking her tongue over a nipple, smiling when Lena groaned, her fingers digging into Kara’s sides. 

Taking it into her mouth, she sucked, releasing it with a wet pop. As she drew little circles around the stiffened bud, Lena began to slowly grind on her thigh, her breathing uneven and shaky. She gave the other nipple the same attention, keeping tabs on Lena’s accelerated heart rate, a telltale sign that her orgasm was nearing. 

Not yet.

Continuing her journey south, Kara planted kisses down Lena’s trembling stomach, over her hipbones, to her thighs. These beauties were one of Kara’s favorite things about Lena’s body. To prove it, she gave them extra attention, biting lightly and wringing soft whines from her lover’s lips. 

Mmmm.

The closer she came to Lena’s center, the more damp her thighs were. Lena was soaked. Cleaning up her arousal along the way, Kara reached her dripping core. 

The relieved groan that erupted from Lena’s throat when Kara licked a long, slow stroke through her folds sounded an awful lot like “FINALLY”. 

Kara took her time anyway. She pressed her tongue into her entrance before dragging a firm tongue over her slit, kissing her clit and repeating the cycle. Drawing back a moment, she looked up at Lena.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. Kara felt so lucky.

Flushed and breathless, Lena was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Lena smiled sweetly down at her, obviously knowing what Kara was thinking. Her ever changing irises were a kryptonite green right now, so full of love. A wave of affection flooded the hero, and she pressed a light kiss on her thigh before she continued her ministrations. 

Lena had been so patient, teetering on the edge of orgasm and letting Kara slowly love away the guilt. It was time for her “thank you”. 

Sucking Lena’s clit into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over it rapidly. In moments, Lena was falling, calling out Kara’s name. 

That never failed to shoot lightning straight to Kara’s core.

She lapped at Lena’s core as she came down, easing her through it. When she was back from her little trip to wonderland, Kara slid up her body. Lena filled her hands with blonde hair and tugged the hero’s mouth to her own, their lips moving languidly. 

Leaning on one arm, Kara reached down, teasing through Lena’s wetness without breaking the kiss. Lena moaned into her mouth as she circled her clit, brushing over it at random. 

Soon she felt Lena tensing, the kiss beginning to lose form as her moans grew louder. Kara pressed her finger over her clit and drew tight circles, the direct stimulation sending Lena careening into another orgasm, more powerful than the last. 

While her girlfriend recovered, Kara froze two of her own fingers. She knew Lena was probably a little sore from this afternoon. Kara had fucked the shit out of her. The cold would help.

She ran her fingers down Lena’s slit, and the brunette gasped at the cold, groaning happily. Pressing inside, she gently filled her and waited a moment for her to adjust. Dipping her head down, she sucked at Lena’s nipples as she began to move. 

Lena pressed a hand against her chest, and Kara leaned up, holding herself over her. Gripping the hero’s hips, she bit her lip as she guided Kara to move in time with her fingers.

Understanding Lena’s wordless request, Kara pressed her thigh to the back of her hand, rolling her hips as she slowly made love to her. 

Lena raised her own thigh, making contact with Kara’s soaked core. The hero moaned brokenly at the contact. Now each time she rolled her hips to thrust into Lena, she was grinding down on the brunette’s leg. 

Kara hadn’t realized how close she was, just from taking care of her girlfriend. Soon Lena was bucking up to meet her fingers, and they were moaning in stereo. They came in unison, and Kara captured Lena’s lips in a heated kiss. Her emotions overwhelming her, a single tear slipped out, landing on Lena’s cheek.

Cupping Kara’s cheek and creating a few inches space between their faces, Lena looked at her softly, and the hero knew she understood. 

Staring into the eyes of the last person she ever wanted to love, Kara spoke the truest words she knew.

 

“I love you, Lena. Always.”

 

 

Tada!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know!
> 
> Accepting prompts for future works:)


End file.
